


One Day You Will

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One Day You Will-Lady Antebellum(Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Day You Will

**Author's Note:**

> One Day You Will-Lady Antebellum(Pandora)

Optimus Prime looks out over the desert of Nevada. The Autobots were hiding from Megatron and the Decepticons. How many times did he think it would be better to just give up? How many times has he tried to tell Megatron they were fighting the war for the same thing? Maybe one day Megatron would online and figure out that deep down they would be at peace. He watches as the sun rises over the horizon. The desert glows golden for a brief minute, memories of Iacon and its golden star rise causes his vents to hitch. How many more mechs had to find out that they would meet the Well before they would see Cybertron in its light? One day Megatron would realize they were the same. One day Megatron would end this war. Until that day, they had to fight. That day would be a long time coming, but he could wait. He would always wait for Megatron. For Cybertron.


End file.
